Insurance products are typically quoted and/or applied for through an insurance agent. The insurance agents may be aware of discounts available to potential insurance customers when the potential insurance customers select a certain insurance coverage and/or multi-product insurance packages. The insurance agents may communicate any multi-product insurance discounts to the potential insurance customer.
It is desirable to allow potential insurance customers to enter personal information via a user interface, select insurance products via the user interface and to view displays associated with multi-product insurance discounts.